firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu
History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Caserne 1' - 525, rue Saint-Jacques :Unité 101 - (11????) - 2011 service vehicle :Unité 102 - (11????) - 2011 service vehicle :Unité 111 - (170316) - 2017 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor 4x4 utility :Unité 112 - (140119) - 2014 Jeep Patriot safety :Unité 201 - (17D201) - 2017 Rosenbauer Commander 4000 pumper/tanker (840/2000/30F) :Unité 401 - (06D401) - 2006 Pierce Dash tower (1750/200/100' rear-mount) (SN#18126) :Unité 601 - (02D601) - 2002 Freightliner FL 70 / Maxi Métal walk-in heavy rescue :Unité 801 - (12????) - 2012 Ford F-350 utility :Unité 901 - (14????) - 2014 Jeep Patriot prevention vehicle :Unité 902 - (14????) - 2014 Jeep Patriot prevention vehicle :Unité 903 - (140349) - 2014 Jeep Patriot prevention vehicle :Unité 904 - (14????) - 2014 Jeep Patriot prevention vehicle :Unité 905 - (15????) - 2015 prevention vehicle :Unité 911 - (14????) - 2014 Dodge Caravan prevention vehicle :Unité 921 - (07G112) - 2007 GMC van cause search vehicle :Unité 1601 - (05G089) - 2005 rescue boat (#C10550QC) :Unité 1701 - (15????) - 2015 Bravo Trailers technical rescue trailer :Unité 1901 - (10????) - 2010 ice rescue trailer :Unité 2201 - (00D203) - 2000 Freightliner FL 80 / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/750) 'Caserne 2 '- 700, rue Balthazard, Iberville :Unité 202 - (06D202) - 2006 Freightliner M2 106 / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/800) :Unité 702 - (98D702) - 1998 Freightliner FL 70 / Lafleur walk-in heavy rescue/hazmat (SN#1227) (Ex-Iberville) :Unité 802 - (16????) - 2016 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 utility :Unité 1502 - 201? BRP Sea Doo :Unité 1602 - (062702) - 2006 rescue boat :Unité 1702 - (163751) - 2016 hazmat trailer :Unité 1802 - (03G107) - 1998 Honda ATV off-road rescue :Unité 1902 - (10????) - 2010 ice rescue trailer 'Caserne 3' - 99, boulevard Saint-Luc :Unité 203 - (124803) - 2012 Pierce Saber pumper (1050/840/25F) :Unité 403 - (08D403) - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1750/430/100' rear-mount) :Unité 803 - (04G104) - 2004 Ford F-250 utility Assignment unknown :Unité 502 - (07D502) - 2007 International 7400 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1250/2500/30A/CAFS) (Damaged in an accident in January 2019) Retired Apparatus *(07G112) - 2007 service vehicle *(05G110) - 2005 Dodge Caravan prevention vehicle *(05G109) - 2005 Ford Focus prevention vehicle *(05G108) - 2005 Ford Focus prevention vehicle *(04D205) - 2004 Freightliner FL 80 / Levasseur pumper (1050/750) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Sainte-Perpétue (Nicolet-Yamaska)) *(04G100) - 2004 Ford F-150 chief vehicle *(04G449) - 2004 GMC Sierra hazmat support *(04G449) - 2004 Ford Focus prevention vehicle *(03G106) - 2003 Ford Focus prevention vehicle *(03D500) - 2003 Freightliner FL 80 / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (840/3000) (Sold to Aréo-Feu, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Larouche) *(02G105) - 2002 Dodge Ram utility *1998 rescue boat *(92D201) - 1992 Ford AeroMax LS9000 / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/800) *1990 Ford F-450 / C.P. Morisette mini-pumper (250/225) *1989 Ford CF8000 / Phoenix pumper (840/500) (Ex-Iberville, Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Venise-en-Québec) *(89D402) - 1989 Ford F-800 / Carl Thibault / 199? Carl Thibault ladder (840/-/75' rear-mount) (Third configuration with new ladder and new body, Sold to Académie des pompiers) *(89D402) - 1989 Ford F-800 / 199? Carl Thibault / 1961 Thibault ladder (840/-/65' rear-mount) (Second configuration with original ladder and new body) *(89D402) - 1989 Ford F-800 / 1961 King-Seagrave body / 1961 Thibault ladder (-/-/65' rear-mount) (First configuration with original ladder and original body) *1987 Ford F-250 utility *1986 Pemfab / Thibault tower (1050/200/100' rear-mount) *(85D501) - 1985 GMC Brigadier / Tremcar tanker (300/2700) *1985 Kenworth LCF700 / Thibault quint (1050/300/100' rear-mount) (SN#T85-165) (loan) (Ex-Gloucester Fire Department (Ontario)) *1980 Ford F-800 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Ex-Iberville) (SN#PFT 1012) *1978 Chevrolet C65 / Tougas tanker (-/3500) (Ex-Iberville) *1977 International CO1810B / King / Pierreville pumper (840/500) *1977 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (DGPI#434) *1970 GMC P30 / Thibault step van rescue *1969 Fargo L600 / 1957 King-Seagrave / 1969 King-Seagrave refurb pumper (625/500) (SN#68057) *1966 Mercury C950 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#16677) (Ex-Iberville) *1964 tanker (150/3000) *1961 Chevrolet C60 / King-Seagrave / Thibault ladder (-/-/65' rear-mount) (SN#61005) (ladder remounted on a 1989 Ford F-800) *1960 GMC 3000 utility/aerial (-/-/30'? rear-mount) *1957 GMC 9773 / King-Seagrave pumper (625/500) (SN#5708) (Rebuilt in 1969, by King-Seagrave) *1952 Ford F-8 Big Job tanker (-/2000) (Ex-Oil truck) *1941 American LaFrance 600 Series pumper (625/250) *1941 American LaFrance 600 Series pumper (625/250) *1941 Thibault trailer pump (420/-) *1876 Silsby / 1898 American LaFrance steam pumper Station Map Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu